Skyway Avenue
by CarmelaLake
Summary: What if when Seth tore Riley apart, he didn't actually completly kill him? What if Riley got away from the Newborn Army...alive? Riley/OC Movie based :
1. Chapter 1

"I'm stupid" were the only two words running through my head. I was running through the woods as some…animal was chasing me. My father and brother had warned me about going into the woods ever since the killings in Seattle has started and ever since Jake had came home from this…fight with all his bones on his right side shattered.

I ran out of the woods at full speed toward my rmall, red, wooden house. I was super scared and all I wanted to do was lock myself in my room and try to figure out what was chasing me. Unfortunately I didn't make it to my room. Jake had ran out of the house toward me, with a look of worry and anger all in one. I could tell he was mad that I had went into the woods alone, but I didn't really care. The woods were the only place I could go to just…think. Well that was until that thing almost attacked me.

"ALLISON BLACK! What the hell were you doing in the woods? Did both me and Dad tell you to stay out of there." I was panting, but that didn't stop me from glaring at my brother.

"Yes you two did, but I'm almost 16, you guys can stop telling me what to do now" I said and walked past him. I went into my room, threw my backpack on my bed and fell down beside it, throwing my arms out in the process.

"Ugh" I groaned, just staring at my ceiling. I had to figure out what was in the woods that was scaring the living hell out of me. I knew I couldn't go back out anytime soon, because both Jake and dad were watching me inside. I sighed and grabbed the phone and decided to call my besty, Spencer.

I had talked to her for about an hour like normal, telling her everything that had happened. Even while I was talking to her, I still couldn't stop thinking about that…animal. It was freaking scary. I felt like I was in one of those old horror movies where the stupid teenager was running away from the murderer.

When I was ready to, I snuck out of my room and walked down the hall and saw Jake sleeping in his room. I went farther down and saw Dad was in bed asleep too. I smiled and snuck outside. It was pitch black and I was surprised I could find the woods. Taking my cellphone out, I started lighting up my way, taking the path I did before. Before I knew it, I heard something behind me. I knew by then I was far enough into the woods that no one would hear me if I yelled at the person, but I still could scream at my loudest and they would run out.

"Who's there?" I asked, turning around, pointing the light from my cell phone in the direction that the noise was coming from. I didn't see anything, thank God. But that was until something ran right past me without me seeing it.

"Alright, show yourself!" I exclaimed, twirling around to where I heard the animal go. That's when I saw a boy…no older than 19, walking out from behind a tree. I jumped and put my hand over my heart.

"Who are you?" I asked, not taking my eyes off his beautiful form. The guy had dark brown hair that seemed to almost fall in his face, and he wore this smirk that I couldn't help but smile at, even though I was kinda ticked.

"What's it to ya?" He asked, stepping closer to me, the smirk not leaving his face. "Who are you?" He asked, tilting his head. That's when I saw his scarlet eyes. Ever part of my brain told me to turn around and run home screaming bloody murder, but for some reason I did. I seemed almost drawn to him.

"I would like to know why you've been chasing me in the woods today" I said, my own smirk appearing on my face as I stepped closer to him, now my eyes locked on his. "I asked you first" I said, my own cockiness (that my brother had taught me) coming out.

"Riley. Riley Biers. Now who are you?" He asked, looking me over. I still had my green t-shirt and skinny jeans on from earlier but I was currently wishing I had a jacket, since it was pretty chilly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Allison Black. Call me Allie" I said, not sure what to this of him. I had heard all the stories of the 'Cold Ones' but it never said anything about them having red eyes…did it?

Riley smirked and stepped closer to me and now he was within 3 feet of mine. If he WAS one of the cold ones, wouldn't he have bitten me by now? That's what really confused me, besides the fact he had red eyes.

"Alright Allie. Has anyone ever told you you're simply beautiful?" He said, taking another step closer. I couldn't help but smirk. This guy really was trying to get on my good side, but I had no idea why.

"No, no one has. Thank you though" I said, blushing slightly. He chuckled and was now a foot away from me.

"Well, I can bet that you know what I am…but I'm promising you that I wont hurt you" He said, a finger under my chin. I took a step back and gave him a mix between a glare with a smirk.

"If you're one of the cold ones, why are your eyes scarlet?" I asked, eyeing him, not wanting to trust him. I mean part of me wanted to lean in and just kiss him but a stronger part needed to find out more about this dude.

"I drink human blood, which makes my eyes turn a redish color" He looked me over again and smirked.

"Well, that's…different" I said, trying to take all this. I had met a vampire who had red eyes and drank human blood. But why was he talking to me? That was the one thing that really confused me.

"The fact I drink human blood? Almost all vampires do" He said, leaning against a large rock. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"No, the fact that your eyes are red. But I have a question. Why are you talking to me? I mean I'm just Allie…Jakes little sister and the weird writer girl" I said, looking at him. He smirked.

"Because you interested me Allie. I wanted to get to know you some. Now tell you what, I'll meet you at that café in Forks tomorrow around 1 and I'll let you get to know me" He said with a smile. I chewed on my lip, thinking.

"Alright, that works. Tomorrow then" I said with a smile. Riley smirked and stood up straight.

"No be running home, your brother is waking up and I know you don't want him to know you were in these woods again" He winked and took off, leaving me in the woods by myself, pretty much shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed and started back to my house, sneaking back in, using my key. I knew I had to get back to my bedroom before Jake woke up because a) He would see that I've yet to change out of my normal clothes and b) because it was a little after 11 and I had school the next day (had to get up at 5). I heard someone in the kitchen when I walked in, so I quickly snuck out and ran as fast as I could to my room, opening my window and slipping in. Right as I was getting under my covers, my door opened and I relaxed and pretended to be asleep. The person in my room chuckled and walked beside my bed and shut my window.

"Goodnight Allie" He whispered. It was Jake. Of course, checking up on me. That was just how Jake was. He always was super protective over me which I actually quite liked, it made me feel…important for once. Since I had only two friends (one of them not even going to my school), I was glad I had Jake.

I heard him leave and I jumped up, and went over to my dresser, getting out a tank top and a pair of boxers. I put them on and slid back into bed, this time actually going to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm going off at about 5. I groaned and sat up, hitting the off button and going into the bathroom, stealing it before Jake. I turned on the shower and undressed before getting in.

Once I was done, I got out, turned off the knob and grabbed my robe off the back of the door, put it on and put my slippers on from the night before. I put my other clothes in my dirty clothes basket before going back to my room. I shut my door and picked an outfit out of my closet. I changed and turned on my curling iron and plugged in my hair dryer and began drying my hair. Once I was done, I checked if my curling iron was ready and when I was sure it was, I curled my hair also. At about 6:45, I rushed out to the kitchen, and made myself breakfast. A bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I quickly ate before going back into the bathroom and brushing my teath. I ran back to my room, grabbed my backpack from the night before and ran out the door (almost falling a couple times in my heels) to my old Impala. I grabbed the keys out of my backpack and got it, throwing my bag in the seat next to me. I knew I needed to pick my other best friend, Darcy. I wasn't as close to Darcy as I was to Spencer but we were still best friends.

I drove over to Darcy's house, which was about 5 minutes and waited outside on the road. She knew I normally came around this time so I knew I wouldn't be waiting long. At least I hoped not.

Sure enough, I was right. Darcy came skipping out of her home and smiled at me, her blonde hair curled to perfection. I laughed and shook my head as she got in the car.

"You ready?" She asked, her smile huge. I gave her a confused look as I pulled away from the curb.

"Ready for what?" I asked her, getting close to the school parking lot. She laughed.

"Remember, the school carnival is today? It's the entire school day…except when we go to lunch" She said. I smiled and nodded.

"I remember now. It is gonna be fun…as long as we can sneak away around-" I couldn't remember the time Riley said that he wanted to meet at the café in Forks. I smirked, remembering he could probably tell when I was leaving school to go over there. "12" I finally added. Darcy gave me a confused look.

"Why then?" She asked as I found a parking spot and turned the car off. I grabbed my backpack and got out.

"I'm meeting someone at the café in Forks around then" I said, shutting my door and locking the entire car up. Darcy had her door open still so it would be locked as soon as she shut it.

"Really? Who?" She asked. I sighed.

"This dude I met last night. He seemed really nice so I talked to him for a little while and then finally he said that he wanted to meet me over at the café around 12, so yeah" I smiled at her as I began walking inside. I went to my locker, took all my school books out of my backpack and put them in my locker before shutting it. I made sure I had my notebook and pencil back with me still. Sure enough I did so I walked down to Darcy's locker. She was looking at herself in the mirror…like normal. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head.

"Wow Darce…wow" I laughed. She jumped and looked at me.

"Shush it. I need to look good. I hear that the seniors are going to be at some of the stands and I wanna look GOOD" She said. I burst out laughing and shook my head again.

"Wow, you are so odd sometimes!" I said with a laugh. She sent me a playful glare and shut her locker.

"Let's go to the cafeteria. I want a water" She said. I nodded and started to the cafeteria. There I saw the rest of our friends; Ronnie, Nick, and Brad. They were deciding what they wanted out of the snack machine. I smirked and went up behind Ronnie and whispered. "Get the Hershey's bar" I whispered in his ear. He jumped and about screamed.

"WHAT THE HECK?" He exclaimed. Me and Darcy burst into giggles.

Ronnie had gone out at one point in time, back when we were in Jr High. Noted, Jake didn't really like him but I didn't really care. I did. Then we had gotten into a fight and we decided on being just friends. Now we were closer than ever.

"Sorry Ronnie, I had to" I said, still laughing. He sent me a playful glare and got his snack. I moved over to the pop machine and put in my dollar before getting a lemon propel. Darcy was still giggly as she got hers too. We said by to the guys and started back to our home rooms, where we had to before school actually started.

School was actually really boring up until 12:00. When it was time, I grabbed Darcy and we sneaked out the back doors of the building and before anyone caught us, we pulled out of the parking lot and I drove back down the road toward the main road.

"Wow, this is like soo exciting. We're skipping school to meet a boy" She said. I laughed.

"It isn't like you skipped school before" I said with a smile before looking out the window. That's when I saw the guy from the night before, Riley. He was running almost as fast as my Impala, which was going pretty fast. I couldn't help but gasp softly.

"What?" She asked, after what sounded like her explaining when she skipped school. I tore my eyes away from the window and looked back at the road, not swerving yet. I sighed and shook my head. I had done that so many times before, it was scary.

"Nothing, it was nothing" I said as I passed the Forks Village Limits sign. I immeaditly slowed down to the speed limit, 35. I saw the Café and pulled into the parking lot. Darcy gave me a confused look before getting out.

"You are odd Allison Black" She said. I laughed and nodded.

"I know" And I got out myself before locking the doors. I saw Riley at the enterance. He smirked and winked when he saw me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Come on, he's here" I said and walked up to the door. Riley hadn't moved, he opened the door for us.

"Ladies first" He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you" I said and walked in. I took my seat at my normal table when I came with Jake and Bella. I smiled as Riley sat across from me while Darcy sat next to me. Riley gave me a smirk and all I could think was that this might be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley smirked at me before looking at Darcy quickly. He sighed.

"Um, Allie, can I talk you…alone for a second?" Riley asked me. I gave him a confused look but nodded. Riley got up and I followed him to see him stop at the end of the counter.

"What is she doing here?" He asked, noy exactly mad but he sure was hell did NOT sound happy. I shrugged and looked over at my best friend, who was currently checking herself out in one of the napkin dispensers. I sighed and turned back to Riley.

"I had to. I picked her up for school this morning and since we're skipping the rest of the day I'm her only ride home" I explained. Riley glared over at her, but Darcy didn't notice. She just waited for us to come back by looked at herself some more. I couldn't help but smile at my best friend's blondeness. I looked back at Riley with an idea.

"Her parents never get home till late, so you use my phone, fake a phone call, we got back to Darcy and tell her you have to go, we'll meet up later. I'll drop her off at her house and come back and we can talk then" I explained, my idea sounding a lot longer than it was in my head. I gave him and look of 'sound good?'. He nodded and subtly held his hand out for my phone. I gave it to him and he acted like he answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi. I do? Alright, be in, in a bit" He faked. Riley smirked and handed me my phone back before starting back over to Darcy.

"Well it looks like I can't stay any longer." He looked at me with a smirk.

"I'll talk to you later, Allie" He said with a smile. Riley turned to Darcy and nodded once to her.

"Nice meeting you…" He tried to remember her name, when I whispered, "Darcy". He nodded. "Darcy" She smiled.

"Nice meeting you too Riley" and I took my best friend's arm and led her out to my impala and she got in on the passenger side while I walked around to my side and got in. I started up the car before pulling away from the curb and starting down the road. For some reason, Darcy was really quiet. I looked over at her quickly.

"You ok?" I asked her. Darcy looked up from her lap. She acted like she never heard me in the first place.

"What? Huh?" she asked, sounding completely dazed. I smiled and shook my head at her. She could be such a ditz sometimes.

"I asked, 'You ok?'" I repeated. She nodded with her own bright smile. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever you say, Darce." I said with a light laugh. She smiled and looked out her window.

Knowing it would scare the crap out of Darcy, I reached over and turned on the radio, and it was blaring. She jumped and glared at me.

She glared at me. "You are evil" she said with a glare. I smiled and turned back to the road.

"I know" I said and pulled into the gravel road on the reservation and looked for Darcy's house. When I found it, I pulled into the drive.

"Here you go. If anyone asks us why we left, say we were there but we were hiding in the bathroom" I said with a wink. I knew we would only get a couple detentions for doing that and I was fine with detention. I had more time to write, which was something I really loved. Darcy nodded and smiled before getting out and going inside her house. When I was sure she had gotten inside I pulled away from the curb and started back down the drive and towards Forks again.

It wasn't long before I was back in Forks and pulling into the parking lot at the Cafe. I went inside and tried to find Riley. He was sitting at the table we were at before and I sat down.

"You're back" He said with a smirk. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am. Now where do we start?" I asked, looking around. He smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you wanna talk about?" He asked me. I chewed on my lip as I thought. I really didn't know what I wanted to talk about.

"Well mainly, about you, other than the fact you're a" I leaned closer to him as I whispered 'vampire'. He nodded and thought for a second.

"Well these brown eyes" He pointed to his eyes. "Aren't real. My eyes are really a bright red color. I don't want people to see them though, so I put in contacts. I bought them when I was at the store one day. I didn't get prescription so I didn't have to have an eye exam. " He sighed and looked at me before looking around again. I could tell he didn't know what he wanted to say next. "I get the red eyes from drinking human blood" My eyes widened and he shook his head. "No I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He reassured me. I nodded and leaned back, still kinda scared. He smiled. "You, Allie, you fasinate me. I would never hurt you" He said. I gave him a small smile. It felt nice to have someone care like that, well besides my brother that is. I wasn't used to people caring besides ,y brother and my dad. Darcy didn't care much I could tell, but Spencer on the other hand, she is my sister waiting to happen which I liked.

"Ok so you drink human blood, have red eyes, what else?" I asked him. He thought for a second. I could tell that he was new to all of this too, which made me smile.

"Ok um, I was turned over a year ago when I went 'missing'. I didn't though. A girl named Victoria changed me. I thought what I had with Victoria was love, but I soon found out I was being used. Like a puppet. She made me make an army of newborn vampires, which were new vampires, and they were supposed to be used to kill this group that Victoria hated. But really she wanted us to kill this girl who was human because her boyfriend had killed Victoria's mate James. Well I was loyal to her up until the last few minutes, when this huge wolf thing came out of nowhere and dragged me away to apparently kill me. Well I kicked it and took off. I don't know if anyone lived but I hope Victoria didn't." He explained. I listened the entire time and kinda hoped there was more. Riley sighed, I could tell he was getting to a bad part in his life that he really wasn't too fond of this part in his life.

"Then I pretty much hung out in the woods, praying on innocent hikers. I know, evil sounding but it was the only was for me to survive. I tried the animal diet...it was gross. And Then I met you" He smiled and instantly so did I. I sighed and looked around.

"I'm hungry, want anything?" I asked him. It was the only thing I thought I could do to really be nice, after everything that he had told me. Riley shook his head.

"No, I can't really eat anything..." He trailed off. I nodded and got up before going over to the counter and getting myself a coffee. I had been here so much that they knew me by name. Which was pretty bad on my part. I mostly brought my laptop in, ordered a French Vanilla coffee and just write after school. It was my ritual and I stuck to it most days...except today.

I went back to the table and sat down across from Riley.

"So, is there anything else?" I asked him. I saw him think for a second before shaking his head.

"Nope, that's pretty much my after life story" He chuckled from his small pun. I smiled and shook my head as I took a sip of my coffee. It was hot but I was used to it, I had burned my tongue so many times on coffee I was surprised I didn't have a lisp yet.

"Well it is interesting" I said, trying to find the right word for it. Which was kinda hard but yeah. I noticed that Riley didn't really talk after that. He pretty much just looked at me, as if I would either saw something interesting or he was examining me. Both scared the shit out of me.

When I was getting kinda sick of his staring I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Riley? Heeelllllllllooooo. Earth to Riley" I said. I saw him blink a couple times and shake his head, as if he was shaking dirt out of it or something.

"Oh, yeah what?" I burst out laughing.

"You are worse than Darcy!" I said, still laughing, kind of. He sent me a glare and leaned back in his chair.

"You fascinate me, Allie" I gave him a confused look. I had never been told that before...which was very weird.

"I...fascinate you?" I asked, trying to make sure I had the right words. He nodded and smirked.

"Yes you do. You're not like other people. If I had told that to anyone else they would have ran away from me screaming" He said. I smiled. I knew I was different...well despite I was the only girl in our school that loved to write and everything else.

"Is that a complement?" I asked with a smile and looked at him. He nodded.

"You could take it like that, I guess" He said with a chuckle. I smiled widely.

"Then, thank you" I smiled and checked my phone for messages. I had one from Jake. Then I saw the time. It was 3 and he realized that I had skipped school. I cursed under my breath as I got up.

"I have to go. My brother just found out I skipped school" I said as I gathered my stuff. I saw Riley take out a napkin and take one of the pens that was sticking out of my bag. He quickly wrote something down before he gave it to me.

"There's my number. Call me" He said before walking out. I watched him, got my stuff and walked out myself. I got in my impala and drove off, toward home and my punishment from Jake.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed as I pulled up to our house. I knew I was going to be getting it, which wasn't good at all. I sighed again as I grabbed my bag and locked my car up and went up the driveway and inside. I quietly snuck back past the kitchen, along with past Jake. I took one step and I heard Jake clear his throat. I cursed under my breath and stopped.

"Hi Jakey" I smiled. Jacob gave me a look that I hoped I would never get.

"You, sit" He said, and pointed to the couch. I huffed and went back into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"You are soo lucky Dad is out fishing with Chief Swan" He said as he came into the living room, his arms crossed. I gave him a small smile.

"Why am I lucky Jakey?" I asked, my voice small, and kinda little kiddish. Normally if I used that voice, Jake's 'older brother' sense could kick in and he would be nice again.

"Because if he was here when I found out that you skipped half the day of school, I would have told him immediately and you would have been in sooo much trouble!" He said. I smiled.

"But he's not here, so you're not gonna tell him, right?" I asked, a bright smile on my face. He nodded.

"No I'm not going to tell him. But this is your first strike. Two more and I'm telling Dad" He said. I sighed, my head down and he nodded, as if to agree that I should be ashamed too.

"Alright, well I'm going to my room" I said, got up and went in, but closing my door so I wouldn't have to hear Jake call Bella Swan and go on and on about how he thinks Bella needs to choose him.

I turned on my laptop as I searched my bag for my notebook. When I found it, I opened up Word and began typing my story up.

I wasn't on long before I had gotten bored and decided to call Spencer. I waited for her to answer her phone and finally she answered.

"Hello?" She answered. I smiled.

"SPENCE! Hey" I laughed. I could hear her chuckled slightly.

"Hey All's" She said, I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"What's up?" I asked, now up and pacing around. I always did when I was on the phone. I was a lot like my mother; I couldn't stay in one spot for very long, which was one of my many faults I really didn't enjoy.

"Nothing really, I'm like really bored and Mrs. Galbreth gave only our Algebra class homework. It sucks" She said. I couldn't help but smile. That was Spencer. She hated Math, expecially how much homework they had gotten.

"Ha ha, I didn't have any homework today...mainly because we had our in school fair thingy today. Noted I didn't stay at school for most of it" I heard her burst out laughing on the other end.

"You skipped school...again?" She asked. I smiled and laughed.

"Yesh I did. I had to meet a guy over at the cafe in Forks" I explained.

I sighed as I plopped back down on the bed, bored as can be. I knew the rest of the night wouldn't be good at all if I was going to be this bored.

"Ohh I see. Is he cute?" She asked. I laughed. Of course she would ask me that.

"Yes he is" I said and opened my laptop back up and getting my one of two of my favorite websites. Myyearbook. I knew I had to update it because I hadn't in like forever. I hated that, I needed to update more often.

"Niiiccee. I have GOT to meet him then, unless he's already taken" I imagined her winking at me with that one. That was just like Spencer. She always teased me about guys and stuff, as if she thought I would lose my virginity at any time.

"No he isn't taken...yet" And we both burst out laughing. It was true I really liked Riley, and I had a feeling that he kinda liked me too, which was always a good sign for me. I wasn't used to guys liking me.

"So you're going to make a move?" She asked. I shook my head before realizing she couldn't see it.

"Well not exactly. I'm going to see if he doesn't first and if he doesn't THEN I will. I really don't want to lose this guy, no matter how cute he is" And we both laughed. I quickly updated Myyearbook as 'Talking to Spence on the phone :: CRUSHING! XD' that was normal for me. I liked adding in about my love life on there. I checked everything else quickly before getting off.

"Smart, I was going to say, if he didn't you better make a move on this guy. This is a first for you talking about a boy, let alone really talking about asking one out on a real date" She said. I sighed and smiled.

"Yeah I know that's what I thought" I said as I opened up Facebook and did the same update. I knew I could connect the two but I didn't want to, I liked going in and updating both separately.

"Soooo" She said, as if she was doing the same thing as me. I could year typing in the background and soon enough I saw I had another user online. It was Spencer.

"Someone's on Facebook?" I asked, teasing in my voice. She giggled.

"Yeah, what's your point?" She asked, completely serious. I smiled.

"Don't have one, just pointed it out." I said with a smile and logged off. I needed something to do and writing was out of the question, mainly because I didn't want to stop talking to Spencer and I would have to if I started.

"Hey! You got off!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Yeah, what's your point?" I said, using the same voice as she used against me. I could see her glareing at me before the phone went dead. I huffed as I put my cell phone back on the table. I didn't feel like talking anymore anyway.

That's when I heard something from outside. It scared me. I opened my window but there was nothing there. I shook my head and I sat back down on my bed before lying back, hoping I was just hearing things. No way in hell did I want to have to deal with a crazed physco killer outside my window. That's when I heard it again. I jumped up and looked out the window. Nothing. And it seemed like it was like right outside my window. I sighed and lay back down. There it was again, only this time I heard a chuckle inside my room. I jumped and looked over to see Riley standing right there. I jumped and almost screamed. To make matters worse...my door flew open as I saw my brother glaring death hard and...growling. What the HELL was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooo sorry guys! I know it's short but the next chapter will be A LOT longer I promise.**

I gasped. What the HELL was going on?

"Who are you?" Jake snarled. I saw Riley crouch down in an attack position as well as my brother.

"Riley Biers, I'm not here to hurt anyone" Riley said with his hands up. I saw Jake glare a glare he almost NEVER used, which scared me.

"Sure, sure. Get out of here before I rip you to shreds like Seth should have" I gasped and stood in front of my brother.

"No you won't! Jake!" I said, glaring at him. Yes, I have feelings for Riley. That wasn't too smart but I didn't care. "Jake, leave" I snarled myself. He turned his glare to me.

"As soon as that leach leaves" Jacob said. I heard Riley snarled.

"Gladly" And within seconds, Riley was gone. I turned back to my brother with the most shocked look on my face.

"JACOB ANDREW BLACK! I CAN NOT BELEIVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" And I pushed my brother with all my force out of my room. Now I had tears coming to my eyes I was so pissed. My brother had just mad the guy that I was starting to fall in love with, leave. I gathered up my stuff that was most important to me (laptop, notebook, charger, a couple things of PJs) and walked out of my room, pushing past my brother.

"What are you doing?" He asked, behind me.

"LEAVING! Anything to get out of this house and away from you1" And I walked out the front door, slamming it. I ran down the steps and ran into my car, knowing it wouldn't be that hard to find Riley. I had to get him back. We weren't even together yet and I didn't want to lose him. I knew there was only one way to get him to omen back.

"Riley" I muttered, pulling out of our driveway. Within seconds, there was a soft bang and he was sitting next to me in my Impala.

"I'm sorry Allie" He said, putting a hand on mine. I looked at him quickly.

"Are you really Riley?" I asked, looking at him, still not over that he did. He nodded.

"I am. I shouldn't of just left like that" He said, looking at me. I never knew he could be so...caring.

"No you shouldn't" I said, now looking at the road. I needed to get out of town. Anywhere but La Push and Washington.

"Here, let me drive. You're pissed. Driving when you're that mad is never good" He said. I nodded and held the steering wheel as he scooted over and took it from me. I sat in the passenger seat and sighed as I leaned my head back. I never knew I would have to run away from my parents like that. I was only 16; I had never even gotten that mad at Jake before. Mainly because he had never mad me that mad.

"Thanks" I mumbled. He smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I'm helping you" He said. I smiled and dug my laptop out of my bag and plugged the little internet thingy in that I always used. I could use that to get internet from Sprint towers.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked, looking at me. I sighed.

"Looking for a place to go. I need to fill up" I said, looking at him. Then I saw Riley get a smile on his face.

"I know of the perfect place to go, but we need to stop somewhere first" And I saw him pull into Forks and go straight through town before going own this old dirt road, pulling up next to this HUGE house with a bunch of windows. Riley turned off the car and ran over to the other side of the car and opened it for me. He led me up to the front door and knocked. Within seconds, the door opened by this guy with blonde hair that looked like Riley.

"Riley?" the blonde asked. Riley nodded.

"Look, I'm done trying to kill you guys and that brunette girl. I need help" He said. I saw a brunette woman come up behind the blonde. He nodded and led us inside. I followed unsure. I heard a lady's voice say; "Here comes a human" I looked at Riley. He gave me a reasurreing smile.

When we got to the living room with the rest of the 'family' I guessed, all the ones in there crouched down just like Riley did earlier. I groaned and put a hand on my forehead.

"Not again" I mumbled. Riley shook his head.

"I'm safe, I'm done with Victoria. I swear. I need you guy's help" Riley said. The blonde looked at one of them.

"Edward". One of the guys nodded and I saw his pupiles dilate. I looked at Riley, scared. He gave me a smile.

"He's telling the truth Carlisle. He needs our help. He wants to be with Allie here, but he can't because she lives on the reservation. He wants us to try to talk to them because of how we worked together with the wolves during the fight." 'Edward' explained. I gasped and looked up at Riley.

"Wait, what wolves? I know that my brother was in this fight and came home with his entire right side bones shattered. What happened there?" I said, looking at everyone. I had no idea what they were talking about and I really didn't like it.

"I'll explain later Alls" He said and looked at the group again.

"So will you help me?" Riley asked. I was confused so I crossed my arms.

"What's in it for us?" A blonde girl asked. Riley gave her a look.

"I'll stay out of your hair for good. This is all I need" He said to them. I smiled at how much he really cared.

"Not good enough" The blonde said. The blonde guy looked at the blonde teenager.

"Yes it is, and you don't even have to do that. We'll do it for free. As long as you come and stay with us" He said. Riley sighed, unhappily. Apparently Riley didn't like them.

"Do I have a second choice?" Ri asked. The blonde guy shook his head. Apparently he wanted to take Riley into his family of vampires.

"Fine. I'll do it" Riley said, defeated. I smiled, as I would finally get to hear everything I was so confused about.


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as I looked at everyone.

"Ok, can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" I asked, crossing my arms. I was so confused beyond repair. Between the 'wolves' and why Riley had to come to this family for help to get Jake to let us be together. I still had no idea why Jake had attacked him pretty much.

"Ok, well, there aren't just us when it comes to stuff you guys thought weren't real" Riley explained. I gave him a confused look but he continued. "There, as we know of are Shape shifters. They turn into these huge wolves. I mean it. They are HUGE!" He said. I nodded.

"But the reason why Riley can't go to your house, your brother is one of the wolves, and he's a part of Sam's pack. A few months ago, the pack and us teamed up to fight against Victoria's newborn army, and when a newborn attacked Leah Clearwater, Jake attacked the newborn but it got him and shattered his bones." The blonde said. I nodded, kinda understanding but not really.

"So, how are you going to get the pack to agree to allow Riley on the reservation without them trying to kill him every five seconds?" I asked, leaning against Riley. I liked the fact he was cold. I normally was anyway so it didn't matter to me.

"We'll have to add to the treaty, I guess" The blonde guy said. I gave him a confused look. It was bad I was learning all about our tribe from vampires I didn't even know. Well I guessed they were vampires.

"What treaty?" I asked. Yeah I was really confused. I just wanted to know what exactly was going on, but I knew it would take too much time to go from the very beginning. We didn't have much time before my brother would come looking for me. He had no idea where I went, but if he knew I was with Riley he would probably guess I was here.

"Well a couple hundred years ago, we were hunting on Quileute lands and we didn't want them to hurt us, so we made a treaty with them. We wouldn't hunt on their lands as long as they didn't hurt us on ours. Since Riley's not a part of the treaty and he was on your land, so that gives the pack full access to attack. Now that he's a part of us, they can't hurt him at all. We just need to add in having Riley go on your land, just to see you, and not hunt." He said. I nodded as I crossed my arms.

"Now, let me guess, you want me to go back and get the 'pack' together" I said. The blonde guy nodded. I sighed.

"Fine." I looked at Riley and he nodded before leading me out to his car. I got in the passenger side and Ri got in the drivers. He drove up to the line before getting out.

"I'll be at the Cullen's." He said. I nodded and got in the driver's side before continuing my drive up to my house. I pulled into the driveway and got out and went inside. Jake was there and when he saw me, he got up and pulled me into a huge hug. I pushed me off of me, now mad he never told me anything about the pack.

"Get the pack together. I know everything, Jake. The Cullens want to talk to you." I said, crossing my arms and almost glaring at him. He gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean pack? And know everything?" I rolled my eyes at how he was acting ignorant.

"Jacob, you're a wolf and a part of a pack. That's that group of friends you always hang out with. Now the Cullens need to talk to you. Like now." I said. Jake sighed, as he figured out I knew everything. He looked away as if to go get the pack together but then looked at me.

"Wait, how did you figure that out?" He asked me, eyes narrow. I smirked.

"The Cullens. They told me everything" I explained. "Now go! We have to ask you guys a few questions" Jake nodded, but I could tell he wasn't too happy. Within minutes, the pack was at the house, all looking at me like I was some kind of alien. I sighed as I walked out to my car.

"We're going to the Cullens" I said before getting in, starting up my Impala and driving back the way Riley went earlier. I pulled into the long driveway and I heard rustling in the woods. It was the wolves. I went up the stairs and Riley met me at the door.

"That was quick" He said with a smile. I nodded as I went in. I saw the rest of the guys and Leah come out of the woods and followed me in.

"What is it that you want?" Jake asked the blonde guy. I soon realized that was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was a doctor at Forks Hospital. I hadn't ever been there, but I remember Spencer telling me about him.

"We want to make a tiny change to the treaty" Carlisle said. I looked between the two groups and nodded. Jake's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! We wrote the treaty about 40 years ago. We're not making any changes!" Jake said. I send him a cold glare.

"You don't even know what the change is!" I exclaimed, looking right at my brother. He gave me a look of disbelief, as if he had no idea why I was on their side.

"Why are you even siding with them? Is it about HIM" Jake said, eyeing Riley. I swear I about lost it there. I stayed in place but I was soo close to going up to my brother and saying 'You do NOT talk about him that way'. I have gotten in his face before and it was NOT pretty.

"Yes it is because of Riley. You guys are being idiotic about letting me see him so, of course I'm gonna be on their side!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms before scooting closer to Riley.

"Allison! He's a leach! Why would you even WANT to be seen with him?" Jake practically yelled. I glared. Harder then before.

"Because Jacob, I may have only known him for a few days but I really like him. Wanna know something? You're a hypocrite! You don't want me to be seen with a VAMPIRE but it's perfectly fine hanging out with you? Wanna know something? I'm done. I don't care about the god damned treaty anymore. I'm moving out and I'm NEVER coming back" I said, pushing past him and the entire pack and going out to my car, speeding away.


	7. Chapter 7

I sped down the dirt toward my house. I knew that my brother would be soon to follow but I didn't care. I pulled up to my red house and got out of my Impala, slamming the door. I went inside and began getting EVERYTHING I had of mine together. Clothes, books, electronics, everthing. I stuffed my clothes in one of my suitcases and then starting stuffing everything else in another. Since not everything fit in 2 suitcases I decided to start putting things in my backpack and my laptop case. I smirked as I realized I had more backpacks in the back of my closet. Before I did that though, I carried these bags out to my car. I saw Jake walk up to me and so he didn't take my stuff out, I locked it and put the keys in my pocket. He was NOT gonna make me stay at home.

"Allie! Don't leave, I'm sorry!" He said. I sent him a cold glare.

"Nothing's gonna stop me from leaving. I don't care that I'm only 16, I'm leaving. Don't think I'm coming back either" I said and I walked back inside. My room was almost empty by now. I just had to finish putting my old stuff in backpacks and I was done. I knew my entire backseat would be filled but I didn't care. I needed to get out of that house for good, and soon. That's when I heard my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out to see a fellow Washington number calling me. With a confused look, I pressed answer. "Hello?" I asked, putting my phone on speaker and throwing it on my bed as I continued my packing.

"Allie? It's Riley" I smiled softly.

"Hey" I practically whispered. I knew he could hear me and probably could hear Jake and Dad talking out in the living room about me leaving. I ignored them though, as I changed into a different outfit, something more comfortable for the road.

"Are you ok? I've been worried since you stormed out of here before" I smiled at how he acted. I finished stuffing my stuff in one of my bags and sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Leaving though. I wasn't kidding when I told Jake I was leaving. All my stuff is packed up and in the car." I said, as I took out my last bag and stuffed my comforter and one of my pillows in it. I would have those in the passenger seat so if I needed to stop somewhere.

"Well, come back here. You and me, we're gonna go somewhere. I don't know yet. Carlisle doesn't like you moving out at 16 but as long as we're together. Allison Black, though I've only known you for a day, I think I've fallen in love with you" He said. I about dropped everything I had, in the kitchen. Did he really just say that? I was speechless. Soon a smile spread over my face as I picked up my bags again.

"Wow." I finished carrying the rest of the bags out to my Impala and threw them in the front seat. "Well, I think I'm in love with you too" I said with a smile. I got in the driver's side and I saw Jake run down the stairs.

"You aren't really leaving are you Alls?" Jake asked. I gave him a look of disbelief.

"After everything, you aren't really asking that are you? Yes I'm leaving and I hope I never see you again" I said and I pulled out of the driveway as fast as I could. I started back to the Cullen home. I sighed as I slowed down after I got out of the driveway. I was happy to get away from Jacob. I knew that would be the last time I saw him, Also, I was happy I paid for my own cell phone and the servius. Because of this, if Dad did he would have cancelled it as soon as I was gone.

I pulled into the Cullen's long driveway, only to see Riley on the steps, waiting for me with Carlisle. I smiled as I got out, slamming my door out of pure anger. Riley smirked.

"Ok, I do not approve of this but I'm not gonna hold you back. Alice went out and got you this" HE handed me an iPhone. "Just so you ca contact us. All of our numbers are programmed in already. Both you and Ri have one so in case you get separated when he hunts or something" Carlisle said. I nodded at all the information.

"You do know you didn't have to do this right?" I said with a slight giggle. Carlisle smiled.

"You're both apart of the family and we do our best to keep our family safe" Carlisle said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile myself

"Thanks, Carlisle." I said with a smile. Carlisle smiled at me then Ri came over and got in the passenger side.

"Come on Al, the sooner we can get on the road, the sooner we can get on the road, the sooner we can get to a motel for you to sleep." Ri said. I smiled and nodded before getting in.

"Drive safe you two" Carlisle said. I smiled and nodded as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Are you ready?" Riley asked. I gave him a confused look. I seriously had no idea what he was taking about.

"What do you mean, 'Are you ready?" I asked him. Riley chuckled.

"I mean, are you ready to be completely alone. No parents making you do things, having to take care of yourself" He said. I smiled as I pulled onto the main road.

"Then, yes I am ready. I'm really excited for this. Finally, no more lectures from Jake, or having to be grounded for being out in the woods after darks and stuff" I said with a small smile. I came into Forks and saw Seth, in human form, looking around. Probably for me. When he spotted me I put my hood up on my pink Aero hoodie, hoping h wouldn't see me. He looked away, shaking his head. I hadn't been spotted. I sighed with relief and I started toward the highway. Before I got there, however, I turned to Riley.

"Ok, is there a certain place you wanna go, or are we just driving?" I asked, looking at my gas meter, saying I had a little less than a fill tank. I knew we would be safe for about 400 miles, so we could just be driving for now and not have to get gas again until we were far enough out to where the pack didn't go. I saw Riley shake his head.

"Nope, I'm just wantin to go with the flow" He said with a smile. I did too and pulled onto the interstate.

We drove for about 3 hours and we were just coming into a little town called Maplewood. I yawned but knew we had to keep driving. We had a half a tank left but I saw Riley shake his head.

"Take the next exit. We're stopping to get gas and you're going to go to sleep. I'll take over driving." He said. I shook my head as I watched another sign go by advertising the next exit.

"No, I'm fine. We can keep driving" I said, hoping that was all I needed to say to get him to shut up and we could keep driving. He put his cold hand on my arm.

"Please Allie? You need sleep. I can tell. I'm willing to drive." He said. I shook my head again.

"No, I'm fine. I don't like other people driving my baby either" I said, really sounding tired. He chuckled at how I called my car my 'baby'.

"Alls, you can trust me with her. You're really tired. I can tell. Please?" He said. I sighed as I looked at him. He won and I went over a couple lanes so I could get on the exit ramp. I drove up it and stopped at the stop light. I knew that nothing would be open at that time of night. It was Midnight. Ok, nothing like stores. All gas stations were open 24 hours. I pulled up to a Shell station and I found a gas pump. I got out and stretched as I needed to walk…badly. Ri smirked as he got out too and came over on my side to pump the gas in the car. I smiled and went around to the other side of the car and got in. I was going to curl up and lay down when Riley got in. I wanted to put my pillow in his lap and I would lie across the long seat and sleep. It wasn't going to be hard to for me either. I was tired as it was.

Ri opened the door, but didn't get in.

"You hungry or anything?" He asked. I gave him a confused look.

"Umm, you don't have my wallet or anything to get food or pay" I said, just realizing we had to pay for the gas too. He chuckled as he took out his wallet and shown me all the money he had.

"Drinking humans comes in handy" He said with a wink. I laughed and shook my head.

"Can you get me a bottle of sprint? And maybe a candy bar? Anything without coconut and nuts please" I said with a smile. He chuckled and nodded as he went inside. I sighed as I began getting my comforter and pillow out. I had a king size bed and the big blanket was hard to get out of my backpack with my feather pillow in the bag too. I finally got it though and that's when Riley came back out. I smiled as he handed me my Sprite and Twix candy bar. I got covered up with my banket and he started up the car. I ate the candy and then put my pillow in his lap. Riley gave me a confused look but I just shook my head. I layed down on the pillow and curled up under my blanket.

"Goodnight Riley" I whispered. I saw Riley smile.

"Goodnight Allie" He said and before I knew it, I was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys, first off, I'm sorry if the ending is kinda...not good xD I needed the witch to come to work with the plot but yea. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the bright day light. I groaned and rolled over, and tried to fall asleep. I heard someone laughing above me and I sat up to look at Riley.

"Good morning sleepy head" He said with a smirk. I smiled sleepily and got my new phone out and checked the time. It was a little after 7. I groaned as I shook my head.

"No. I'm not being up this early. Sorry about your luck" I said and I laid back down, but not hitting my pillow. I hit his thighs. I groaned.

"what was that for?" I asked, still very sleepily. Riley chuckled.

"That was for not waking up. Come on. We can grab breakfast, there's a Golden Corral in the next few exits. We can stop at one of the gas stations first and you can change and get ready if you want." He said with a smile. I smiled and nodded before diving into the back and looking for one of my bags with my clothes in it. I found a quick outfit before zipping it up. I, then, began looking for my back with my make-up and face wash. I could NOT go without those. Finally, I found them and I went back up front with Riley. I smiled softly at him as he pulled into a gas station. I got out, and went inside to the bathroom. I quickly changed and got ready. It didn't take too long, since I was used to getting ready like that. I finally finished and came out to see Riley, leaning against the wall opposite of the bathroom. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and I blushed.

"You look beautiful" He said with a smile. I couldn't but blush again. What this boy did to me…

"Thank you." I smiled. "Can we head on over to get breakfast now? I'm starving" I said. He smiled and nodded before taking my hand and leading me back out to the car. He looked at me before looking back at the car.

"You wanna drive or…?" He trailed off. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah, I know you like driving Elena" I said with a smile as I got in the passenger side. Riley chuckled as he got in the driver's. I put on my seatbelt and leaned back. I was still cold, despite I was wearing a sweater and jeans. I was normally cold anyway though.

"Are you hungry?" He asked with a chuckle when my stomach growled. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, kinda." I said with a laugh and smirked as he pulled out of the gas station parking lot. He drove back toward the interstate and got on as he toward the exit for Golden Corral. I sighed before yawning. I still couldn't believe the night before had happened. It was almost like everything was a dream and I was just on a trip with Riley. But I knew I was wrong. Waaayyy wrong.

Riley pulled into the parking lot and smiled at me. I yawned as I got out and started inside with Riley. He made sure I was right next to him the entire time. Apparently he wasn't sure if any of the wolves were around. Ri didn't want me to get hurt…at all. Well that's what I thought.

He paid for us to get in and we found a table to sit down. I immeaditly grabbed me something to eat, even if it was just a fruit salad and orange juice. I never liked any of that sweet ceral stuff or the eggs and bacon. I liked eating healthy…sometimes.

After I was done eating, I got up and Riley and I left. We drove back to the interstate. I was bored this time so I brought my laptop case out from the back and got my laptop out to start writing. It wasn't long before I had a little over 6 thousand words, for a story I had just then started. I smirked and shown Riley my word count.

"Holy cow!" He said. I burst out laughing. I loved amazing him with my impressive writing skills.

We were both having tons of fun, until Elena had decided to start sputtering…in the middle of interstate 4. Riley groaned as he pulled over. He got out and went to the front of the car and popped the lid. There came out smoke. I gasped. I'd had Elena for less than a year but she was an old car, but a '67, but she normally ran just fine. So this scared me.

"She's going to be fine! Just needs a mechanic" Riley said, coming back over to me. I sighed and nodded. I would NOT give up my car for anything

"So, how are we going to make it out of here?" I asked him. He shrugged and sighed.

"Call a tow-truck I guess" he said. I nodded and yawned again. It was a little after 3 in the afternoon now, but I was still tired from the night before.

"Alright, well you call them, I'm going back to my writing" I said with a large smile and opened the similar word doc back up and began typing, just listening to all the cars drive by really fast.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, a car pulled up behind us. I looked back and saw a woman who looked about in her 20's get out of the car. I sighed. Defiantly not a mechanic. We were still stuck.

"Hi?" Riley said, looking at her. She smiled wide and let her hand out.

"I'm Dianna James. I can see a little vampire needs a bit of my help" She said. Riley's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"What do you mean, vampire?" He asked, being a pretty good actor. I smiled to myself as I went back to my writing.

"Ohh, poor Riley. You don't think I can't sense you? I'm a witch. And I can sense you're a bit in need of my help." She said. My eyes widened when she said she was a witch. I got out and went to that side of the car.

"You're a…witch?" I asked. She smiled at me, looking me over. I had to admit, my dark brown hair was kind of a mess because I was in the car with the windows rolled down and writing that entire time, but I didn't mind too much.

"Yes I am. Now, if you want my assistance, it'll come at a price. I'll do two spells for you, for $300" She said with a large grin. My eyes widened. I had no idea what was going on either. She just randomly shown up? I had to be dreaming.

"Um, sure? I have the money, but can I ask why you're doing this?" Riley asked. The witch smiled at us.

"I help people and I can sense you need help" She said with a smile. I sighed. After the past two days, there was only two things I wanted. I knew I hadn't known Riley long, but one was to live forever like him. The other was just to get our car fixed.

"I know what I want." I said with a smile. She looked at me with question.

"Um, can I tell you over there? I think Riley may get mad" I said, before looking at Riley and giving him a innocent smile. The witch nodded and smiled as she led me over to her car. I smiled as I sighed.

"I want to live forever like Riley…but I don't wanna be a vampire" I said, it all coming out at once. She smiled wide.

"I know of only one way. You have to become immortal" She said. I gave her a confused look.

"And, what's that?" I asked. She smiled wide.

"IT's like a vampire, but you don't drink blood, you don't age and you never die…unless you get staked in the heart by a certain type of metal, but if you decided you want to become one, I'll tell you about that later." She said. I smiled wide, liking the idea.

"Alright! I'll do it! But how do I become one?" I asked her. She smiled as she got into her trunk, where there was this suitcase type thing. I looked at her and she smiled.

"I need to whip up a quick potion and you'll be ready" She said with a smile. She quickly made it and then gave me the smaller test tube. It smelt weird so I wasn't so sure about it. She gave me a quick nod and I quickly drank it. Little did I know what life was going to be ahead of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys, I know this is really short, but I swear the next chapter will be longer...maybe! If the next chapter is gonna be really long then that's going to be the last chapter. So yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed Skyway Avenue!**

* * *

I didn't feel any different after drinking it. It was weird. The witch smiled.

"Ok, first, you are like a normal human. You can eat, sleep, drink, and all that fun stuff, but you can't die. Ok I take that back, you can but only by using a metal stake, and it has to be a certain type of metal. It's a mix of silver and iron. There are very few immortals like you out there, and there are even fewer people who know about you, so if you wanna live forever with your boyfriend over there, then I wouldn't tell anyone about you" She said. I nodded in understanding. I wasn't so sure about all of this anymore, but I walked back over to Riley. I guess I wouldn't age now. I saw him give the witch a kind of discusted look. Almost as if he wasn't too happy with what I was doing. I smiled softly at him as the witch came back over too.

"Well, one more spell. Anything you want" She said with a smile. Riley sent her a glare because of mine.

"Fix the car." He said, shortly. I winced. Maybe my spell wasn't so good after all. The witch smiled and quickly muttered some worlds I couldn't make out and the smoke stopped. I smiled as I got in to try and turn the car on. It worked perfectly!

"Thank you so much!" I said with a smile. She smiled too.

"Pay up" She said with a large grin…gain. Riley sighed and gave her a quick $300 before getting back in the car. I sighed as I got in too and looked at him.

"What's with you and this sour mood?" I asked, facing him, not bothering with my laptop yet. I waned to know what was up with him. It annoyed me that I didn't know what was up with him,

"You asked the witch to change you! You asked her to make her one of us!" He said. I sighed and shook my head.

"No I didn't. I just asked her if there was a way for me to stop aging and now I don't age. Except the only way for me to die is if I'm staked to the heart." I explained, hoping to calm him down. Thankfully it worked. So I sighed and got my laptop back out. If I was right, we would be on the road for a lot longer.

A few hours later, it was starting to get dark and I was starting to get tired yet again. Apparently Riley had noticed because he took an exit and started toward, after seeing a sign, a motel. I gave him a confused look.

"Why are we going to a motel?" I asked him. He looked back at me and chuckled.

"Because I can tell that you're tired and I don't wanna make you sleep in the car again. I was going to bring you to the motel and let you sleep in an actual bed" He said with a smile. I smiled softly and nodded. I guess that sounded ok.

I got out and grabbed my laptop bag, stuffing my laptop into the bag. I also grabbed my clothes for that night and the next day. I smiled as I managed to find something cute for the next day without worrying about having to change in a gas station bathroom. I wasn't a big fan of changing in the one I did earlier that day.

Riley came back with our key in hand and I smiled wide.

"Let's go" He said with a smile and I followed him to our room. He unlocked the door and I went inside, setting my bag down on the one bed. I smiled at Riley as I got out a quick pair of PJ's, a pair of Hollister sweatpants, a matching hoodie and a cami underneath. I also had a pair of uggs on since I didn't trust what was on the floor of the room.

I came back out to see Riley sitting on the bed, smirking at me. I gave him a confused look as I sat down next to him and smiled. Within seconds, he had me underneath him, pinned to the bed. I giggled.

"Why, hello to you too" I said with a laugh. He chuckled before slowly leaning in and kissing me. My eyes widened at first, since this was the first time we had even kissed like this. I liked it though. The feeling of this cold lips against mine. Before I knew it, I was kissing him back. Riley let go of my hands long enough to let me slide them around his neck and bringing him closer. I felt his smirk against my lips before he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I let out a soft moan and let my hands play into his hair. That earned a growl out of him and he slipped his cold hands under my sweatshirt. I smiled before letting out a slilent shiver from the coldness. His hands weren't on my bare skin, but I could feel them through my white tank top. Riley began chewing on my bottom lip, earning a moan out of me. HE smirked again before breaking the kiss for a split second to pull my sweatshirt off. I smiled wide at him.

"Much better" I said with a wink. Riley smirked.

"Yes it is" and he kissed be again, this time more hungerly. It wasn't long before the kisses got more heated and filled with want. More and more items of clothes ended up on the floor. All I knew, was tonight, I wasn't going to stop him.


	10. Chapter 10 The End

**Ok, here's the last chapter for you guys! I hope you liked Skyway Avenue!**

* * *

About a Month Later…

I groaned as I asked Riley to pull over yet again. I felt terrible. From always puking everything I ate back up, to always being tired and just plain weak. I had no idea what was going on and I hated it.

I ran over to the ditch and quickly threw up again. And if things couldn't get any worse, I had just found out one of my best friends was killed the night before and I couldn't stop crying. From what Carlisle told me, she was killed from a nomad passing through. The only thing I was happy about was the fact that it wasn't Riley that killed her.

I jumped back in the car, my throat burning from how much I had been throwing up and my eyes hurting from all the crying I had been doing. Riley leaned in and kissed me on the head, since I had just puked. I knew that as soon as we got to the Cullen's, I'd be brushing my teeth.

Within the next hour, we managed to come into Forks, so I knew it wouldn't be long until I saw my family again. Yes, I know considered the Cullens family. Well at least a lot more than I did my own. Jake had tried to track me down many times and kill Riley but we managed to escape from him every time. Now Jake would know I'd be back in town because of Darcy's funeral. I wouldn't even bother with him. I wasn't going home, no matter what he said.

Before I knew it, we pulled up to the Cullen house. Within seconds, Alice was outside to greet me. When I got out of the car, she gave me a huge hug.

"How are you?" She asked, not pulling away. I laughed lightly at how she was acting.

"I've been better" I said, as I pulled away. I looked at Alice before giving her a look of, 'We need to talk'. She nodded, smiling already. What did she know that I didn't? She helped me get my bag for the next couple days out before leading me inside and upstairs to her room. I laughed and shook my head as I walked in. She went over to her dresser and got something out that looked like a white box. It was small but not tiny. She smiled as she handed me the box and my eyes widened.

"I think you are. But take the test just to make sure" Alice said. I nodded. Alice had saw me being pregnant. I couldn't be. I mean, it was impossible right? Riley was a vampire and I was an immortal. I shook my head as I walked into the bathroom that was connected to Alice's room. I didn't think vampires used the bathroom, but then again Alice probably got ready in the bathroom. I sighed as I sat on the toilet before taking the test out of the box. This was it. I may have been pregnant. I quickly took it and then set the test on the counter, waiting. The box said wait 15 minutes for it to complete so I went back out into Alice's room. She smiled wide at me.

"So…?" She said, really happy. I shrugged.

"It isn't done yet" I told her. Alice sighed but nodded.

"Darn. How long do you have to wait?" She asked, sitting on the bed. I bit my lip, trying to remember.

"15 minutes, I think" I said. She nodded and layed back, bored now. I laughed, as I guess it was time to tell her about me, if she didn't know already.

"So, do you notice anything different?" I asked, twirling around. Alice looked me over and I saw her shake her head.

"No, what should be different?" She asked. I smiled wide.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I'm exactly the same as the day I left." I smiled wide. Apparently she hasn't seen this. "And I'm gonna stay like this for the rest of eterinity" I said, smiling even wider than I had before. Her eyes widened.

"But, you're not a vampire. You can't, not, age. It's impossible" She said. I smiled wide.

"I'm not a vampire. I'm immortal" I said with a smile. She gave me a confused look.

"I look, act and probably even smell like a human, but I don't age and I can't die" I said with a smile. She nodded, understanding.

"That is so cool!" She said. I laughed and then looked at the clock again. 15 minutes were up. So I went back into the bathroom and saw the test. There was a pink plus sign on it. I gasped and looked at the key on the box, seeing if that meant what I thought it did. I bit my lip again when I figured it out. I, Allison Noelle Black, was pregnant. I almost broke down crying right there, but because I knew Riley would hear me I didn't. I threw the test in the trash can and walked back out to Alice. She had a hopeful look on her face and I nodded.

"Yepp" I said quietly. She smiled wide and jumped up and down while she clapped. I laughed lightly. I was still in sort of a daze. I was pregnant. I just couldn't believe it.

"Just don't say it out loud. I wanna tell him myself, without him hearing it first" I said. She smiled and nodded and I went downstairs. I saw Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Riley in the living room, all just sitting around and talking. When I made it down to the bottem of the stairs, they all looked up at me. I immeaditly turned bright red. Carlisle smiled.

"I just found out that Darcy's funeral will be tomorrow" Carlisle said. I nodded.

"Actually, that's not what I came downstairs about. Riley, I need to tell you something" I said. He nodded and got up and walked over to me.

"What is it Alls?" He asked. I tried to hold back from crying.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered. His eyes widened and he looked back at Edward, who himself was a father.

"But, is this even possible?" He asked. I squeezed my eyes shut as I shrugged.

"I have no idea. Apparently it is though" I said, in almost a whisper.

"Well, we need to get you to a doctor for a checkup now" He said but Carlisle shook his head as he stood up.

"If the baby is half vampire, then it won't be a good idea to go to the doctor. I could bring her in here in a little bit and give her a checkup" Carlisle said. I looked at him and sighed.

"The baby is half vampire, half immortal" I said, sadly. He gave me a confused look.

"Half immortal? What do you mean?" Carlisle said. I sighed.

"We met a witch on one of the first couple days we were on the road, and I asked her to make me so I live forever like Riley, without becoming a vampire" I said with a smile. He nodded.

"Alright, well this one is new, but we'll get you all ready in to time" Carlisle said and gave me a hug. "Wow, I'm having another grandchild" He chuckled and I smiled wide.

-The next day-

I looked myself over one last time as I was leaving. It was the day for Darcy's funeral. Since she was completely drained of blood, it would be a closed casket one. I may have looked ready to face my fears and see my friend's family and her other friends, knowing what killed her when they didn't. But in truth, I was so far from ready, it wasn't even funny. I sighed as I grabbed a couple tissues and I walked out to my Impala with Riley in tow. The people on the res were having it in Forks, so now I could actually come with Riley and the rest of the Cullens could come even if they hadn't actually knew her. I knew they were coming for me, to support me. That for one actually made me happy, having my entire family there to support me.

-After the funeral, 1 week later-

I groaned as I rushed myself to the bathroom yet again. I knew for a fact I would be SUPER happy when all this morning sickness would be gone. When I was done puking I turned on the water and brushed my teath. I hated having bad breath, I just hated it. When I was done, I snuck back downstairs where I saw Jasper and Emmett playing chess. I shook my head. They were so weird. I continued my journey into the family room where Bella, Edward and Renesmee were watching a movie. That just made me smile. I sighed as I walked into the empty kitchen. I was starving so I opened the fridge and quickly took out a quick microwave dinner. I heated it up and while I waited I felt a cold hand take me into another room. I was confused but quickly realized it was Riley. But what was he doing. He smiled as he sat me on the couch with everyone gathered around. 'Wjat was going on?' I thought. Then it hit me when he was digging for something in his pocket. When I saw him smirk, he got down on one knee. My eyes widened.

"Allie, I know we've been together for less than a month, but I know for a fact I'm in love with you. You're having my child and I know for a fact that night wasn't a mistake. We don't even have to have the wedding anytime soon. But Allison Noelle Black, will you marry me?"

* * *

**And that's the end! I hope you guys liked it! I'll have the prologue up soon, I promise.**


End file.
